1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to allocation of application identifiers.
2. Background
Application identifiers are expressions associated with applications that run on wireless devices. The expressions are broadcasted to allow other applications to discover each other. The expressions should be unique. An allocated expression has to be verifiable by a third party in order to be usable in a secure manner. An efficient method for the third-party verifiable allocation is needed.